The present invention related to the teeing up of a wiffle practice golf ball, or a solid type practice golf ball on which holes were incorporated. Most particularly the flexible tip of the tip is inserted into the practice golf ball. The flexible, durable, and anchoring properties of the tee, allow for a continuous and productive practice session. Golf is a well know sport throughout the world and continues to grow in popularity. Golf is a demanding sport which require regular practice in order to maintain and improve the skills of the golfer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,822 to Kolodney discloses the problems of a perfect lie, but does not solve the problem of having to reset the tee and environmental conditions that would affect the lie of a plastic light weight wiffle golf ball.
Conventional tees must be replace or reset every time a golf ball is hit, as is also the case with the typical wiffle type practice golf ball. Also the wiffle practice golf ball has very little mass, making it very difficult for the golfer to tee up the practice ball on a conventional tee. Considering the environmental factors such as the wind and grass a good practice lie is very difficult and tedious to accomplish.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,348 to Basso discloses a golf anchoring system and a flexible upper tee member for continuous use, but it does not solve the problem of a lightweight practice golf ball falling off the tee due to environmental conditions.